koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Angelique Tenshi no Namida
Neo Angelique Tenshi no Namida (ネオ アンジェリーク 天使の涙, translated as "Neo Angelique Angel's Tears") is the direct sequel of Neo Angelique and Ruby Party's third game collaboration with Otomate, the previous being Lovelove ♥ Tenshi-sama Angelique. Its development was hinted by Keiko Erikawa until its first formal announcement at the Neo Angelique Premium Party. Mai Murasaki is the character designer. Pre-order the game to receive the Neko Kafe in Seseragi-tei drama CD. The Limited Edition box comes with the Gekidan Neo Angelique Itomero Madonna no Haato drama CD. The Animate Limited Set includes a Christmas themed character message CD, eleven mini-character illustrated badges, and the Animate pre-order bonus drama CD Ange to Kisu!?. Other store exclusive offers are available. Plot The protagonist and her comrades have gone their separate ways. She has chosen to resume her human life by graduating from Melrose Girls Academy. The protagonist reunites with her comrades at Brook Villa (せせらぎ邸, seseragi-tei) once she enrolls into Caldina University two years after defeating Erebos. Two major events have since occurred in Arcadia: a sharp population increase and mysterious monster attacks. As the protagonist investigates them, her choices shall affect the fate of the cosmos and her friends around her. Gameplay *RPG elements and battles have been removed in favor of a typical adventure novel format like in most Otomate titles. Conversations and text options are the only way of advancing the story. *A new way of increasing character affinity is to send letters from the villa's saloon. This feature is the only way to complete Erenfried's special pen pal route. *Cooking has been altered to include ingredients that the player can collect. Three ingredients can be simply combined to make a dish. Sending a character his favored dish with a letter greatly increases character affinity. *At some point in the game, players will have to pick between two different routes, each with its own set of romantic options. Choosing one route over the other does not guarantee a romance with a particular character since they may change their stance as the story progresses. Only Camille can be romanced in both. **'Isolate Route' - Remove the dimensional rift to protect Arcadia. Characters who support this option include Rayne, J.D., Eren, Jet, and Roche. **'Open Route' - Open the dimensional rift to save those outside Arcadia. Characters who support this option include characters include Nyx, Hyuga, Renè, Bernard, and Mathias. *Dialogue events are fully voiced. Like in the first game, using the protagonist's default name will allow other characters to audibly recite it. Characters The entire ''Special'' cast returns in this title. *Camille Trophies Related Media News of the game's features and development was revealed in B's Log's June and July 2017 issue. Ebten held a contest to decide which character would be displayed on the cushion included in their deluxe pack for the game. The winner was Rayne. As part of a collaboration campaign with Hacka Doll, Twitter users following the game's account through the app will automatically receive a character card. Sharing this card with other users yields a secret invitation for a event that will be revealed in the middle of December 2017. The campaign lasts from October 11 to November 13. Otomate Channel featured this game for its November 28 livestream. Daisuke Hirakawa (Bernard) was a special guest. The Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival 2 voice actor stage event will be held on February 11, 2018. Attendees can buy the event exclusive CD and the Complete Vocal Box set; the latter purchase has four character pins illustrated by Togata that will not be available for normal sale. Select event merchandise can be purchased at Gamecity Shopping. Image Songs *''Namida no Mukou he'' :Performed by Defy *''Komorebi no Naka de'' :Performed by Desi Both songs produced by LOVERIN TAMBURIN Gallery External Links *Official website, Official Twitter *Opening movie, Promotional video Category:Games